La poupée
by abcdextasy
Summary: C'est pas mes affaires, vous comprenez ? J'étais pas comme ça, moi, madame. Je faisais pas du mal pour rien. J'en faisais pour me sentir un peu mieux. Parce que j'étais très complexée, vous voyez. J'avais peur d'être trop grosse, puis trop maigre, puis trop folle, puis trop bête.
1. Granger

**TITRE : **La poupée.

**GENRE :** UA, parce que c'est on ne peut plus réaliste et pourtant à côté de la plaque.

**RATING :** M, parce qu'on parle d'une maladie, d'une folie, et même si c'est tourné autrement, même si ce n'est pas la dure réalité plaquée sur papier, je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles.  
><strong>NOTES :<strong> Bon, ça fait un max de temps que je n'ai pas posté, et voilà mon texte de retour. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est mon nouveau projet. J'espère que les folies de ma princesse vous plairont. Suite de os de 100 à 1000 mots, et sans nombre limité, enjoy !

* * *

><p>« Elle est laide, <strong>Granger.<strong> Vous savez, de cette laideur universelle. Cette laideur que tout le monde a. Mais elle, franchement, elle la porte bien. Vraiment bien. Elle est pâle et elle me donne envie de vomir, de dégobiller sur mon bureau, partout. Elle a des cheveux broussailleux qui effraieraient un épouvantail. Et ses yeux globuleux pas vraiment marrons mais pas vraiment oranges, franchement, ils sont horribles. C'est pas méchant, du tout, je la respecte **Granger.** D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai pas été très méchante avec elle. J'étais juste méchante avec la clocharde qu'elle est, quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent du temps. Et c'est pas ma faute, ça, madame. C'est pas ma faute. J'ai pas voulu qu'elle ait des parents pas riches. En fait, je ne la connaissais même pas **Granger**, avant l'internat. J'en avais rien à faire de sa vide de SDF, franchement. C'est pas mes affaires, vous comprenez ? J'étais pas comme ça, moi, madame. Je faisais pas du mal pour rien. J'en faisais pour me sentir un peu mieux. Parce que j'étais très complexée, vous voyez. J'avais peur d'être trop grosse, puis trop maigre, puis trop folle, puis trop bête. Et **Granger** avait tellement pas de chance dans la vie. Je me suis dit que ça la rendrait moins susceptible, vous voyez. Qu'elle vivrait mieux. Et qu'elle, elle complexerait pas. C'est pour son bien que j'ai fait ça.

- N'as-tu pas l'impression de te trouver des excuses ?

- Oh, non, madame, je ne me permettrais pas, je vous assure. Je suis une fille de bonne famille, un peu narcissique et vachement bête, qu'ils disent, les serpentards. C'était le nom de mon dortoir, à l'internat. Enfin bref. Oui, ils disaient que j'étais bête, naïve, même complètement conne. Et ça me faisait mal au cœur, vous voyez, parce que je les aimais beaucoup eux. Mais je suis une fille bien éduquée, je ne me trouve pas des excuses, j'oserais pas. Et puis, eux ...

- Eux ?

- Mes amis. Je vous en ai jamais parlé, _docteur_ ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Vous l'aurez compris, c'est rien de bien consistant. Juste des écrits balancés comme ça, sur le tas. Mais je vous assure, vous allez comprendre le fil conducteur bien assez tôt. Parce que oui, il y a un pourquoi du comment. Je sais, ce n'est pas évident. Ce n'est pas non plus une fiction, les chapitres peuvent être lus indépendamment. Alors maintenant, je passe à la question du chapitre :<strong>

Qui est la fille qui parle ?


	2. Parkinson

**« Mes amis. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, ****_docteur_**** ? »**

Elle adressa un sourire carnassier à la pauvre femme qui la supportait depuis deux ans déjà. L'enfermement avait réellement enlevé toute sa superbe à la jeune Pansy, sa façon de parler écorchait les oreilles des plus jeunes et ses mots déchiraient les entrailles, elle vous attrapait par les tripes et bientôt, vous réussissiez à avoir pitié. Elle les choisissait avec un tel soin qu'il en était presque surréaliste qu'ils soient si primaires, si dégueulasses, si déroutants. Mais Minerva McGonagall l'avait appris à ses dépends : Pansy Parkinson ne faisait jamais rien sans l'avoir prémédité. Dans le bal des apparences, elle était toujours la mieux vêtue.

« Non, Pansy, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire, docteur. Ils ne sont jamais venus me voir, vous savez. J'ai pas été très sage, d'accord, mais pourquoi ils ne veulent pas venir ? Franchement, c'est pas pour un os rongé qu'on enferme un chien ! Je mérite mieux, docteur, vraiment mieux. Et eux.. Ils ne me méritent pas. Mais je les aime. Un peu, bon, d'accord, beaucoup. »

Minerva nota calmement chacun de ses mots dans le carnet prévu à cet effet, comme les dix autres dans le coffre sous son bureau. Il n'était pas compliqué de le deviner, et Pansy l'avait fait. Pansy avait cette faculté très spéciale de voir les détails. Et c'est ce qui avait le plus surpris Minerva. Pansy était loin d'être stupide, au contraire, trop intelligente. Ses amis s'étaient aussi faits prendre à Alors comment avait-elle pu se faire prendre et tomber ainsi, de si haut ? Là était le problème et la solution. Or, Pansy n'avait pas l'air prête. Et cela durait depuis si longtemps...

« Peux-tu me parler de ce que tu as fait, ce 22 septembre ? Tu sais, celui ou Granger est morte ?

-Je ne voulais la manger, je vous assure... Mais elle avait l'air tellement appétissante. Vous savez, elle me regardait dans les yeux et franchement, c'est un peu pâteux mais c'est super bon, et d'habitude, les gens ne s'approchent pas de moi, comme ça. Les gens reculent, parce qu'ils _savent_. Alors j'ai cru qu'elle était d'accord, vous savez, que je morde une fois. Je savais pas que j'arriverais pas à m'arrêter. »

Minerva ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, avec Pansy. Elle était malade, et folle, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais de quelle folie parlait-elle ? Minerva la suivait depuis lontemps mais **Narcissa Malfoy**, directrice de l'hôpital, avait tenu à garder le dossier judiciaire et médical de Pansy secret. D'après elle, rien qui n'y siégeait aiderait Minerva. Celle-ci nageait depuis deux ans déjà.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait bien plus l'impression de se noyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième minuscule chapitre, on en sait un peu plus. Ce n'est plus que des dialogues, on trouve un peu de narration. Bien entendu, on reste dans la tête de Minerva, ça serait trop facile sinon. J'espère que ça vous a plu...<strong>

**Petite question : **

Quel est la réelle maladie/folie de Pansy ?


End file.
